


Her Wonderful Men

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dating Sim AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbending, Het, Human, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack's boyfriends know how to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wonderful Men

Wheeljack wasn't used to be sought after by other guys. Throughout most of her life, she was the chubby girl in her class, taller than half the guys, and generally didn't dress very girly.  
  
She wouldn't have called herself fat though. Just a little plump with more meat on her bones. As for her height, she wasn't that tall, only being 5'9. Just a lot of guys she knew tended to be shorter than her. As for the girly part though... She just preferred more comfortable clothes, she guessed. Skirts and dresses and tight shirts and things like that just weren't comfortable to her. And she didn't really think that they suited her.  
  
Guys generally didn't go after women like her. She didn't think she was unattractive, no, but she wasn't exactly "girlfriend material." Guys wanted her as a friend more than a girlfriend, hence she had a lot of male friends. She had only had one boyfriend in her entire life, but he ended up moving away once they finished college and they just sort of lost contact. Wheeljack didn't think anyone would ever be interested in her again.  
  
Only to find out that not only did her best friend since high school loved her, but also a regular customer at her coffee shop. And because she couldn't choose between the two of them, they would both be her boyfriends until she settled on one of them.  
  
Easier said than done. Primus, she really did like them both. Bulkhead had always been there for her since they first met in high school. He was very sweet and supportive and was a wonderful guy to be around and hang out with. And Airstream had always been such a gentleman to her since the first day he had come by her shop. He was a good listener and always put her first. She just couldn't bring herself to choose.  
  
Fortunately, neither of her suitors seemed to mind much, being as patient as always.  
  
"AH!"  
  
At least when it came to her feelings, anyway. They were impatient when it came to sex, though.  
  
They were in her apartment in her bedroom, poor Wheeljack moaning and groaning hard at the assault she was currently under. Her pants and underwear were completely missing while her shirt and bra had been pushed up to reveal her breasts. Airstream was lying down on the bed and she had been made to sit on his face, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as he ate her out mercilessly. Bulkhead was standing at the edge of the bed, kissing her and playing with her breasts.  
  
They had been doing this for nearly an hour now. She had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed, but she sure it had been plenty. Bulkhead had been the one eating her out before, but he and Airstream had switched places a while ago...  
  
"MMMM!"  
  
One of Airstream's hands had traveled up to pinch her left nipple, causing her insides to spasm hard as more juices squirted out. Primus, she couldn't take much more of this...  
  
Bulkhead broke the kiss when he felt Wheeljack slump a bit against his chest, her hands gripping at his shoulders tightly.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
She just panted hard, cheeks red and body shaking. Her pussy was so wet and hot... She wanted more. So much more that she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Airstream could tell too. And it was starting to make his neck stiff having to lean back to eat her out. They had prepped her and teased her long enough anyway. He glanced up at Bulkhead, who caught his gaze, and gently lifted Wheeljack off of the other. The woman didn't say anything and simply leaned into his chest. But she was a bit thrown off when Bulkhead suddenly lied down on the bed while Airstream stood up.  
  
"W-Where-?"  
  
Bulkhead kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Jackie, we won't hurt you."  
  
"I-I'm not worried about that..." She glanced over her shoulder, shivering when she realized Airstream was standing right behind her as he rested a hand on her hip. Even though this wasn't the first time they had had a threesome, she always got a little nervous whenever they did anal. It was such a weird sensation at the beginning of things, even though it felt good later.  
  
Luckily, her men had a bit of a remedy for the initial strangeness.  
  
She let out a small gasp when Bulkhead's naked cock poked at her soaked pussy. She bit back a moan as he slowly pushed himself inside, titling her head back at the thick thing pierced her insides. It felt really good... and it created a nice distraction as Airstream pulled out some lube for her back entrance.  
  
"Mmmmmm!"  
  
Bulkhead panted hard once he was fully seated inside of her tight, warm vagina. He reached up and pulled her down for a kiss before gently bucking up into her, his cock kissing her womb with each thrust. Wheeljack only shivered and moaned into his mouth, toes curling when she felt Airstream's wet and lubed fingers push into her back entrance.  
  
A kiss to her neck made her shiver. "I'll join you soon, Wheeljack," Airstream murmured softly, fingers curling and stretching out her second hole. "I just need to stretch you out a bit more... Then I'll be able to fill you up alongside Bulkhead."  
  
Wheeljack shivered and moaned, still muffled due to Bulkhead kissing her and bucking up into her pussy, causing her to push back into Airstream's fingers. It made her insides clench around the cock and fingers inside of her, causing both of the men to let out what sounded like pleased growls. Damn it, she just wanted Airstream inside... She was fine. They had done this the other day.  
  
Breaking the kiss, she looked back at Airstream and stretching back a hand to grab at his wrist. Both men paused as they looked to the blushing woman, her eyes glossed over in a heated daze.  
  
"Wheel-"  
  
"P-Put it in."  
  
Their eyes widened at that.  
  
"B-But, Jackie, you're not-"  
  
"Wheeljack, you should-"  
  
"Please," she begged. "Just... Just put it in already... Please..."  
  
The older man swallowed, but quickly pulled out his fingers to lube up his cock. Bulkhead held the woman steady as Airstream prepared himself. Wheeljack closed her eyes and rested her head on Bulkhead's shoulder, shivering when she felt Airstream's hands rest on her hips, his cock poking at her back entrance.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Wheeljack only let a small whine, gently pushing her hips back into his. Airstream smiled and kissed the back of her neck while Bulkhead helped hold her still. Taking a deep breath, Wheeljack relaxed her body just as Airstream started to push himself inside of her anal entrance. She shivered and arched her back, insides clenching hard around both cocks. The men groaned, hands squeezing her before quickly letting go.  
  
She let out a meek cry when Airstream filled her completely, the other panting hard against her neck.  
  
"You okay, Jackie?"  
  
She looked to her best friend and nodded.  
  
"Can we move now?" Airstream asked gently, rubbing her back encouragingly.  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
Both of them kissed her, Bulkhead's lips on hers while Airstream's were on her neck, as they gently pulled out of her before thrusting back inside again. Wheeljack moaned, gripping Bulkhead's arms tightly as they started to move in and out of her at a moderate pace.  
  
"Ah...! AH!"  
  
"Feeling good?" Airstream murmured into her ear.  
  
"Y-Yes...! Oh Primus, yes..." She let out a small cry when Bulkhead gave a particularly hard thrust into her womanhood. She liked it whenever they got a little rough. Especially whenever they would have threesomes. It always felt so amazing and she was always so satisfied at the end of everything...  
  
"Want to feel better?"  
  
Thankfully, her men knew it too.  
  
Airstream turned her head so that he could kiss her hard, allowing Bulkhead to move up a bit to grope and suckle at her breasts. She just closed her eyes and moaned when they started to thrust harder into her, pleasure taking over her body. Her insides were burning up and her entire was hot. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Bulkhead continued to suckle at her breasts while both of them slammed against the hilt of her insides.  
  
Airstream broke the kiss to growl against her ear, "Damn it, Wheeljack, you're so tight..."  
  
Bulkhead stopped suckling to groan. "You're gonna make us cum soon, Jackie."  
  
She smiled, still letting out soft moans as she pushed back into their hard thrusting. They both groaned, pushing even harder into her to make her let out small cries and screams of pleasure. If they were going to orgasm soon, she wasn't far off herself.  
  
Bulkhead came first, causing her to scream when her insides were suddenly filled. But he prolonged it as long as he could, still bucking up into her trembling, wet pussy to held bring her pleasure as he emptied his seen into her womb. It was enough to get her to orgasm as well, her entire body tightening up as she let out a small shriek. Airstream just buried his face into her neck as he came too, also still thrusting hard to prolong their orgasms. Primus, she was so tight and beautiful... He never felt better than when he was releasing inside of Wheeljack's beautiful body.  
  
When their orgasms ended, the woman slumped against Bulkhead's body, panting hard and shaking. Her men gently rubbed at her tired body, planting soft kisses wherever their lips could reach. Even though they were both still pretty aroused and could keep going, they didn't want to exhaust her.  
  
But she knew one round wasn't enough for them. They had been having sex for a while now, so she knew what they both wanted. Besides, even when they pulled out of her, she could feel that they were both still semi-hard.  
  
She turned her head to glance at them before giving a heavy sigh, feeling them play with her hair.  
  
"You can do another round if you both want to," she said softly, closing her eyes. The silence and the sudden pause of their hands that followed told her that they weren't expecting her to say that. It made her smile a little and say, "Just don't make me do anything and you can do whatever. I don't mind."  
  
Wheeljack was glad that she didn’t open the coffee shop on Sundays because, Primus, she was going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
